StarClan
Welcome to StarClan, where all the good clan cats go when they die. When they are living here, they are in the state where they most enjoyed life. For example, if an elder were to join, they'd be a fit, young warrior here. Senses is restored, wounds are healed... Cats don't live here forever though, once we have been forgotted, or if we are dealt a killing blow, we fade away. We spend our time in this eternally-greanleaf forest watching over our clanmates, and sending prophecies and omens to medicine cats, and occasionally other cats. Cats can visit us by going to the Moonpool. Message from the founder I am reading the warriors series through again, starting this weekend. I'll add cats to StarClan as I read the books. Then StarClan will be open for roleplaying. Cinderstar "When you feel doubt, let your heart lead you forward, not back." -Hailstar 00:06, October 12, 2012 (UTC) ThunderClan Cats Leaders Thunder - large, fiery ginger tom the color of autumn leaves, with a broad head, broad shoulders, amber eyes, and big white paws. Died from unknown causes. (Cinderstar) Pinestar - massive, reddish-brown tom with green eyes, a broad head, and a torn ear. Died from unknown causes. Sunstar - large bright ginger tom with long fur, sharp yellow eyes, and a torn ear. Lost his ninth life from a dog. (Bloody) Bluestar - blue gray she-cat, tinged with silver around the muzzle. Died saving ThunderClan from a dog pack. (Cinderstar) Deputies Tawnyspots - light gray tabby tom with amber eyes and tufted ears. Died of Illness. (Cinderstar) Redtail - small, dark, dappled tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive, bushy tail as red as fox fur, and feathered ears. Killed by Tigerstar. (Cinderstar) Lionheart - big, broad-shouldered, pale golden brown tabby tom with green eyes, and thicker fur around his neck, like a lion's mane. Killed during battle with ShadowClan. (Bloody) Whitestorm - big, thick-furred, long-bodied, muscular snowy-white tom with yellow eyes, massive paws, tufted ears with a scar behind one of them. Killed in the battle with BloodClan by Bone. (Bloody) Medicine Cats and Medicine Cat Apprentices Goosefeather - plump, speckled gray tom with clumped, thick fur, frazzled whiskers, ragged ears, shaggy paws, yellow teeth and pale blue eyes. Died of unknown causes during leaf-bare. (Bloody) Featherwhisker - pale silver tom with bright amber eyes, long, feathery whiskers, and a sweeping, plumy tail. Died from greencough. (Cinderstar) Yellowfang - old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face. (Bloody) Cinderpelt - small, sleek, delicate, thin, fluffy, smoky dark gray she-cat with wide, enormous, bright, clear, pale blue eyes, and very soft fur. Killed by a badger. (Cinderstar) Warriors Moonflower - sleek silver-gray she-cat with dark stripes, pale yellow eyes, a face that narrows towards her muzzle, gently tapered ears, and soft paws. Leopardfoot - sleek, mottled black she-cat with green eyes. Died of unknown causes. Stormtail - large blue-gray tom with blue eyes, broad shoulders, and a broad head. Died of unknown causes. Swiftbreeze - tabby-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes. Died of unknown causes. Thrushpelt - sandy-gray tom with a white flash on his chest and green eyes. Died of unknown causes. (Cinderstar) Runningwind - lean, slender, brown tabby tom with a lithe, muscular body. Killed by Tigerstar's rogues. (Cinderstar) Brindleface - dappled mottled gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. Killed by Tigerstar. Willowpelt - slender, lean, hard muscled, very pale, silver-gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes. Killed by a badger. Sootfur - light gray tomwith amber eyes. Killed by a badger Rainwhisker - Dark gray tom with blue eyes. Killed by a falling branch in a storm. (Cinderstar) Ashfur - large, muscular, thick-furred, pale gray tom with darker flecks, dark blue eyes, and a torn ear. Killed by Hollyleaf. Honeyfern - slender, lithe, dappled, light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Killed by an adder. (Cinderstar) Apprentices Sweetpaw - small, white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches. Died from eating a bad mouse. (Cinderstar) Swiftpaw - small black-and-white tom with pale amber eyes. Killed by dog pack. (Cinderstar) Shrewpaw - small, dark brown tom with amber eyes and a narrow muzzle. Killed on the Thunderpath. Molepaw (TC) - Large tom. Died of Greencough. Queens Snowfur - thick furred white she-cat with gray tipped ears, long legs, blue eyes, a fluffy tail, and thorn-sharp claws. Killed on the Thunderpath. (Cinderstar) Ferncloud - pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and pale green eyes. Killed by Brokenstar. Kits Nightkit - black she-kit. Died from illness. Mistkit - gray she-kit. Died from illness Mosskit - sleek-furred, pale gray-and-white she-kit with a pink nose and bright blue eyes. Died from the cold (Cinderstar) Snowkit - sturdy, deaf white tom with blue eyes. Carried off by a hawk. Larchkit - brown tabby she-cat. Died from starvation. (Cinderstar) Hollykit - pale gray she-cat with amber eyes. Died from starvation. Elders Mumblefoot - mangy brown tom with amber eyes. Died of unknown causes. Weedwhisker - pale orange tom with white flecks and yellow eyes. Died of unknown causes. Larksong - tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes. Died of unknown causes. Poppydawn - long-haired, dark red tabby she-cat with a long, bushy, thick tail, amber eyes. Died of Greencough. Rosetail - light ginger tabby she-cat with a pinkish-orange tail. Killed defending the nursery. (Cinderstar) Halftail - big, dark brown tabby tom with patchy fur, broad shoulders, yellow eyes, and is missing part of his tail. Died in a fire. Patchpelt - sleek black-and-white tom with amber eyes. Died in a fire. Dappletail - dappled tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with a patchy, thick, and shiny pelt. Died from eating a poisoned rabbit. Speckletail - pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Died of starvation. Frostfur - pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes and sleek, soft fur. Died of Starvation. (Cinderstar) Longtail - pale silver tabby tom with dark black stripes, thin fur, lean shoulders, and a "V"-shaped nick in his ear. Killed by a falling tree. Mousefur - small, wiry, compact, skinny, dusky brown tabby she-cat with thick fur, a skinny tail, and a graying head. Killed by a dark forest tom. ShadowClan Cats Leaders Shadow - thick-furred, muscular, large black she-cat with green eyes. Died in Battle. (Xain) Cedarstar - very dark gray tom with a white underbelly. Died of sickness. Raggedstar - large, muscular, dark brown tabby tom with ragged, patchy fur, scars on his nose, yellow eyes, huge front paws, and a shredded ear. Killed by his son, Brokenstar. (Bloody) Nightstar - small, lean battered, black tom with a long tail, and a short, glossy pelt. Died of carrionplace illness. (Cinderstar) Deputies Foxheart - bright ginger she-cat with a smooth pelt. Killed by rats. Cloudpelt - white tom with blue eyes. Killed in a battle with WindClan. (Cinderstar) Cinderfur - thin gray tom with thorn-sharp teeth. Died of cerrionplace illness. Russetfur - small, sleek, well-muscled, dark ginger tabby she-cat with dark green eyes and sharp, yellow teeth. Killed by Lionblaze. (Cinderstar) Medicine Cats and Medicine Cat Apprentices Sagewhisker - snowy-white she-cat with long whiskers, clear blue eyes. Died of illness. (Xain) Runningnose - small gray-and-white tom with patchy fur, and a constantly running nose. Did of unknown causes. Flametail - dark ginger tom with bright blue eyes. Drowned after falling through ice. Warriors Whitethroat - small black tom with a white chest and paws. Killed on the Thunderpath. (Xain) Dawnpelt - cream-furred she-cat. Killed by Jacques. (Bloody) Apprentices Smokepaw - dark gray tom. Fell off a mountain. Queens coming soon Kits Mosspaw - big tom. Apprenticed too early by Brokenstar. Killed by Wetkit and Brownkit accedently. Volepaw - tiny brown tom. Apprenticed too early by Brokenstar. Died of infected wound. Badgerfang - very tiny, fluffy, black and white tom whose face is striped like a badger's. Apprenticed too early by Brokenstar. Died in battle. Given his warrior name by his mentor Flintfang. (Cinderstar) Marigoldkit - tiny tortoiseshell she-kit. Killed by Brokenstar. (Cinderstar) Mintkit - small gray tom. Killed by Brokenstar. Elders Silverflame - gray-and-ginger she-cat with soft paws, and thick fur. Died from illness. (Cinderstar) Stonetooth - thin gray tabby tom with long teeth that curve out from under his lip. Died in his sleep. Lizardfang - light brown tabby tom with one hooked tooth. Dies of unknown causes. WindClan Cats Leaders Wind - small, wiry brown she-cat with yellow eyes. Died from unknown causes. Tallstar - large, black-and-white tom with a very long and thin tail, powerful shoulders, and amber eyes. Died from old age. (Cinderstar) Deputies Deadfoot - small, lean black tom with a twisted left paw. Died of unknown causes. Medicine Cats and Medicine Cat Apprentices coming soon. Warriors Coming Soon Apprentices Gorsepaw - small, muscular, ginger tabby-and-white tom with bright eyes, short, thick fur, and lean muscles. Killed by Tigerstar. (Cinderstar) Queens Coming Soon Kits Eaglekit - gray tom. Died of unknown causes. Elders coming soon RiverClan Cats Leaders River - silver-gray tom with long fur and bright, wide green eyes. Died from unknown causes. Hailstar - thick-pelted gray tom with a broad head, broad shoulders, sleek fur, and yellow eyes. Lost his ninth life from a rat bite. Crookedstar - huge light coloured tabby with a twisted jaw. Died of illness. Leopardstar - sleek, dappled, golden tabby she-cat with unusual dark golden spots with piercing, round, dark amber eyes, thin ears, wide shoulders, thorn-sharp claws, glossy, thin, patchy fur and a long, winding tail. Killed by an illness. (Xain) Deputies Oakheart - large, sleek, muscular, hefty dark reddish brown tom with a broad head, broad shoulders, a thick tail, slick, glossy fur, a well-muscled frame, massive front paws, and clear amber eyes. Died in a rockfall. Stonefur - long-legged, stocky, fluffy, blue-gray tom with battle-scarred ears, one of which is shredded, broad shoulders, a broad head, a pink nose, and blue eyes. Killed by Tigerstar. Medicine Cats and Medicine Cat Apprentices Brambleberry - small, graceful, lithe, white she-cat with small black spots, a strikingly pink nose, and round, ice-blue eyes. Died of unknown causes. (Cinderstar) Mudfur - lean, long haired, mottled, light brown tom with a pale belly, and wide shoulders. Died from illness. Warriors Rainflower - pale gray she-cat with soft fur. knocked into the river by a dog. Died of head injury. (Joysong) Whiteclaw - dark tom with a white paw. Fell over the gorge and drowned in border skirmish. Feathertail - slender, muscular, light, soft-furred silver- gray tabby she-cat with clear blue eyes, and a plumy tail. Died saving the tribe from Sharptooth. (Cinderstar) Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom. Killed by beavers. Beetlewhisker - brwon and white tabby tom. Killed by the Brokenstar. (Cinderstar) Apprentices Coming Soon Queens Brightsky - lithe, white and ginger she-cat with glossy fur, and a soft belly. Died giving birth to kits. (Cinderstar) Willowbreeze - pale, silver-gray, tabby she-cat with a soft muzzle, sharp claws, soft fur, and amber eyes. Died of illness. (Lily) Silverstream - sleek, slender, light silver-gray and black tabby she-cat with a finely shaped head, soft, thick, glossy fur, long claws, and bright blue eyes. Died giving birth to Graystripe's kits. (Cinderstar) Kits Minnowkit - dark gray she-kit. Willowkit - smoky black she-kit. (Cinderstar) Tumblekit - Tabby tom with a plump, round face. Elders Shellheart - dappled gray tom. formerly a deputy. Died of a painful lump in his belly. Graypool - thin gray she-cat with patchy fur and a scarred muzzle. Killed by Tigerstar. (Cinderstar) Shadepelt - very dark gray she-cat. Died from starvation. Loudbelly - dark brown tom. Died from starvation. Ivytail - brown tabby she-cat. Died from oil spill. Heavystep - thickset tabby tom. Died of greencough. Blackclaw - broad-shouldered, muscular, long-legged,smoky black tom with a long tail, a lean body, and an ear torn at the tip. Died of thirst and hunger. Voletooth - a small brown tabby tom. Died of thirst and hunger. Dawnflower - a very pale gray she-cat. Died from thirst and hunger. Recarnated Cats Sometimes, cats can get recarnated into living cats. There are two ways this can work. One of the ways is that they stay that cat forever, as in the case as Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing. Another way this can result is they can seperate from the cat they have recarnated into, and the recarnated cat can go to StarClan or the Dark Forest, and leave the living cat to live their own life, as in the case of Cinderpelt and Cinderheart. Cats who have seperated from their recarnated selves have a * beside their names. When they die, they either go to StarClan as one cat, or two cats. If you want your cat to be recarnated, or you want one of your cats kits to be a recarnation of a cat that is being roleplayed by you or is not '''being roleplayed by someone else, talk to an admin, and they will arrange it. *Cinderheart* is the recarnation of Cinderpelt. *Jayfeather is the recarnation of Jay's Wing. *Lionblaze is the recarnation of Lion's Roar. *Dovewing is the recarnation of Dove's Wing. *Firekit is the recarnation of Firestar. *Hollykit is the recarnation of Hollyleaf. Faded Cats Cats from the books who have faded away will not be placed here, in order to minimize the amount of spoilers on the wiki. *none yet StarClan's Hunting Grounds (Roleplaying) Honeyfern padded through the lush forest of StarClan. Her mind was on Berrynose, and his kits Cherrypaw and Molepaw, who would soon become warriors. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 20:07, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Yellowfang washs herself, laying in a clearing of sunlight. [[User:Bloodstar18|ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 17:48, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "Hey Yellowfang!" Honeyfern calls out. "You're cleaning yourself, that's a first." she teases. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 21:21, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "Hrmph." Yellowfang growls. [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 19:42, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "I'm just kidding you know." Honeyfern meows. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 21:24, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Shadow walked through the starry forest. "Hey shadow!" Shadow turned to see Whitethroat, a warrior who died on the thunder path. "Hello Whitethroat." She mewed annoyed. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 17:06, July 18, 2013 (UTC) "Hey Shadow, how's the prey running?" Silverflame asks. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 17:11, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Rainflower padded to the edge of the clearing, a fish in her jaws. "Anyone want to share?" she asked, cheerfully.Joysong (talk) 05:01, July 20, 2013 (UTC) "I'll have some." Yellowfang meowed, and walked over to Rainflower. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki '''don't judge me] 16:24, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Rainflower crouched down and made room for Yellowfang as she bit into the fish. Joysong (talk) 00:14, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Honeyfern was secretly glad Yellowfang had agreed to the fish. She didn't want to decline Rainflower, but she hated fish. Now that Yellowfang had accepted, she wouldn't have to eat it. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 01:27, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Yellowfang took a large bite of fish, "I never understood why some cats don't like fish, prey is prey!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 02:30, July 29, 2013 (UTC) "It just tastes so...fishy." Honeyfern wrinkles her nose. "Fish is the best!" Feathertail meows, walking up to them. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 20:28, July 29, 2013 (UTC) "Yeaf," Rainflower agreed with a mouthful of fish between her jaws, "I neffer underfood fwy the offer clans neffer liked fish." She swallowed, "Oh well, more for Riverclan." She shrugged. (You forgot your siggie...) "It's not like we will ever run out of fish." Feathertail reminded Rainflower. "This is StarClan." Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 22:23, August 13, 2013 (UTC) (sorry, still getting used to this) "Well, of course I know that but I feel kind of sorry for all the other clans, not being able to enjoy the sweet flavour of fish." Rainflower defended herself, "I mean, only eating mice and rabbets and squirrels and all that land prey" She added, screwing up a face.Joysong (talk) 03:37, August 14, 2013 (UTC) (lol, it's okay :P Just don't forget it too much! :) ) Yellowfang remains quite, enjoying her fish. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 15:33, August 18, 2013 (UTC) "Land prey's not that bad." Feathertail comments, remembering how she had eaten a lot of land prey while journeying to find the sun-drown place. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 00:34, August 20, 2013 (UTC) "I love all prey!" Yellowfang meows. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 15:55, August 24, 2013 (UTC) "That's a good way to be. It means you'll never go hungry." Feathertail agrees. "Not that you get hungry here." Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 00:09, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Yellowfang dips her head in acknowledgment. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 01:37, September 23, 2013 (UTC) "Birds are okay at least... we eat them during leafbear but you won't see me usually eating other land prey, esepecially not here when there's no end to the prey we can catch." Rainflower sniffs.Joysong (talk) 00:56, September 24, 2013 (UTC) "Remember when it was leaf-fall?" Honeyfern said with a shiver. "When the Dark Forest was attacking? I hope that never happens again." Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 22:58, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Yellowfang shivers, "If they know what's good for them, they'll stay in their darkness where they belong." http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 23:08, October 17, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, but those mangey excuses for cats don't know what's good for them." Russetfur meowed, walking up. "They'll strike again, mark my words. But I'm sure it'll be a while until they can. Every cat knows what they're capable of after all." Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 01:37, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Yellowfang nods her head, getting sleepy. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 15:10, November 25, 2013 (UTC) "No cat now will be mousebrained enough to train with them." Feathertail murmured. "Unless they already have evil in their heart..." Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 15:54, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Rainflower shivered. "If it does happen again we shouldn't seperate ourselves like we did last time. It was too scary." She meowed weakly. "We couldn't see the clans."Joysong (talk) 02:51, December 6, 2013 (UTC) "I agree." Feathertail nodded. "The clans are stronger when they stand together to face danger. That has been proved many times over." Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 17:39, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Category:StarClan Category:Roleplay Category:StarClan Territory Category:Afterlife Places